You will miss her
by Anna.Roos
Summary: When Diana will be leaving town, Faye realises something important.


**Sorry for any mistakes in the language, I'm dutch. But I tried my best to write it in proper Englisch. Please review and tell me if I should finish it!**

**Faye's POV.  
**

It was raining that night, you didn't really mind since you kind of loved the rain. Walking through the dark and empty streets, you saw her standing alone on the other side.

You immediately walked up to her so you could ask how she was doing, if her father was still mad. She looked at you with her big brown eyes and suddenly started crying, you didn't really know what to do so you just decided to hold her in your arms. She clamped herself on to you and started mumbling things which you couldn't figure out what they meant. You just said that everything was going to be okay, but that only made her cry more…

XXX

The next morning you had one of these stupid circle meetings you always hated because they were a waste of you time. The only thing that happened was Cassie complaining about everything you can complain about and the rest would just listen to it. You hated that it was always about Cassie.

This meeting was different though. There was an huge elephant in the room, were nobody seemed to talk about and besides that, she wasn't there.

You looked at Melissa but she was staring at the ground, Adam was walking around the room and Cassie looked like she was about to cry. Only Jake wasn't acting weird, but then again, Jake didn't really care about anything involving the circle.

You waited a couple of minutes, but since nobody was going to say anything you just decided to ask what was going on, where she was. Cassie was the one to answer your question, apparently Charles was still so mad that he decided to send her to boarding school. Adam said something too, but you weren't really listening, already distracted in your one thoughts.

Boarding school? How could he send her to boarding school? What would happen to the circle? Couldn't they do something, changes his mind? Why didn't they do anything?

The weirdest thing that came in your mind though, was this little voice inside you that said you that you were going to miss her. Which was weird, because you always thought she was annoying, so why would you miss her?

XXX

That night you were walking outside again, you liked walking outside, it was the best way to clear your mind. Without knowing you walked up to her house, you stopped for a second. Did you walk up here un purpose?

The door at her house opened and you saw Charles walking to his car, you wondered where he would be going at this time in the evening. But besides that, you figured that this would be the perfect opportunity to talk to her.

You knocked at the door and after a couple of minutes you saw a light go on. You heard her unlocking the door and there she was, right in front of you. Suddenly you realized, that you didn't even know why you were here.

She asked you if you wanted to come in, you didn't really know what you wanted but you still decided to say yes. It was pretty cold that night after all.

She went upstairs and you figured you had to follow her. You came in her room, where you have never been before, which made you quite uncomfortable. You noticed the half-packed boxes and didn't really know what to do anymore, you just froze.

She asked you why you were here, but you had no idea. Suddenly you felt tears streaming down your face and you didn't even know why. Besides that fact, you didn't want to cry, you never cried. Well, at least not in front of somebody you weren't even close to.

But you couldn't stop the tears falling down your face, on the carpet. Even though you tried so hard, it made it only worse.

You felt warm arms wrapped around you body and you started shaking. She was telling you that it was going to be okay, which seemed weird. Weren't you supposed to be the one telling her that everything was going to be okay? But you just couldn't help yourself, you couldn't stop crying.

You finally realized that you were indeed going to miss her. Yes, she was really annoying sometimes with those stupid rules and telling you that you had to be careful with your power. But somehow you liked her, now you think about it, you think you always have. Maybe that's why you never liked her being with Adam.

You didn't even realized you said all these things out loud until you heard her say that she was going to miss you too. You looked up, you met her beautiful brown eyes and she said to you that she was going to miss you, that she liked you. Wait, did she really just said that? You were probably just hallucinating…

But then soft lips touched yours and you never felt this happy before, like none of it matters. The whole world could to whatever they wanted, because she was kissing you. She was kissing you!

She pulled back and met your eyes. She truly had the most beautiful eyes you had ever seen before. You leaned back in again for another passionate kiss.

It felt right, like this was what you always wanted. But why did it feel so wrong? Why was something telling you that is was not right? It was a mixed feeling, which made you really confused.

You pulled back and mumbled you had to go, without looking back you walked downstairs. You heard her calling your name, but you ignored it, walking out of the house as fast as you could.


End file.
